Can't Remember To Forget You
by renaissancewheelwright
Summary: Renaissance Wheelwright just can't seem to forget Prussia's birthday. PrussiaxOC oneshot OOC Prussia


"Frau."

I ignored my silver haired friend, who was also known as Gilbert Beilschmidt. Basically, Gilbert was a really good friend of mine, who claimed he was full Prussian. I'm not sure if he's albino or not, because it seems that his red eyes have a purple to it. Unless, he has heterochromia.

I knew that he would keep bothering me until I answered him, but I couldn't. He thinks that I didn't remember his birthday, but I do. The others and I made plans for a surprise party for Gil, and one part of the plan was to pretend we didn't know his birthday. "Frau, frau, frau!" Gilbert called me again.

I just puffed out air and scrolled down the page on the computer. The light radiating off of the screen hit my face and I watched as the text blurred. I heard Gilbert growl slightly as I did, I could feel his annoyance radiating off of him. I then heard him get off the couch, then heard footsteps nearing me.

I smirked slightly as he did. "[Name], verdammt! Listen to zhe awesome me!" he shouted behind me. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder, but I just shrugged it off.

"I'm busy Gil," I said, opening a new tab. I heard a small sound of disbelief come from him. I then felt my computer chair bend backwards suddenly, like a roller coaster escalating. Gilbert must of pushed the top of my chair and pushed his weight onto it, and I let out a little yelp and shut my eyes, waiting for my head to hit the ground.

When I didn't I opened them and my [e/c] eyes met Gilbert's 'red' ones. His face hovered over mine, and I felt myself blush slightly. His silver hair touched my face slightly, and I felt them rub against it. Gilbert then smirked and then he pulled himself away, letting my chair go back to it's original position at the same time. I then spun my chair to look at him, my heart still beating fast after what happened. "What is it Gil? I was reading a story."

Gil rolled his eyes. "Story mein arsch, it vas about zhat Jean guy, or somezhing like zhat." My eyes narrowed slightly, he pronounced Jean as an article of clothing, not like 'John'.

"It's French! Meaning 'blessed by god'!" I exclaimed slightly pissed. Jean was a hot guy from Attack on Titan, who expresses his thoughts without even thinking of the consequences. He reminded me of Gilbert, about him expressing whatever he thinks. Saying that some things are unawesome, which was mostly everything besides him.

"Ja, vhatever!" he said. "But, do you know vhat day it is?" I saw a glint of hope in his eyes. I knew he was trying to get me to say that it was his birthday. Gil was a persistent person, so I have to think this entire thing out carefully. But, sometimes he just storms off during conversations of one doesn't go well. Hopefully, it happens to this one.

"Uhm, the eighteenth of January. Why?" I said, trying to hide my smirk. Here it comes. I saw Gil slightly stutter in surprise.

"B-besides zhat!" he exclaimed. "Zhis date is special!" I could see him getting more sad by this, it hurt me to see him like this. But, it was for his birthday. We had to make this work.

"Uhm, New Years passed already," I say. Gilbert narrowed his eyes slightly at me. I could see our friendship thinning out by one percent. He then got up from his knees and pivoted on his heel, his back to me. I sighed, feeling a little pain twitch inside. But, it was one step further into the plan.

Gilbert walked out of my room in disappointment.

Gilbert walked down the stairs that lead away from [Name]'s room. He stared at the floor as he did, feeling sad and angered at the same time. _How could [Name] forget my birthday?! _he thought angrily. They were best friends after all. Upset, he slammed himself onto the black sofa in her living room and dug his face in a square pillow.

"What wrong?" the Prussian heard a voice ask him. He lifted his head up from the pillow and turned his head towards the kitchen, where he heard the voice come from. He saw one of [Name]'s older brother, Yao Wang, at the counter.

Yao was the oldest one in [Name]'s family, followed up with Kiku Honda, Im Yong Soo, Xiao Mei, and Kaoru. [Name] was the youngest of them all. The siblings were all Asian, except for [Name], who was taken in. Yao and Gilbert knew each other, but weren't exactly all 'family' with him yet.

Yao just stared at Gilbert with his cheek resting on his sleeve-covered hand, waiting for an answer. "Today vas an important day to me und [Name] forgot about it," Gilbert growled as he planted right back into the pillow.

Yao smirked slightly as he did. He knew what was going on, alright. Everyone that knew [Name] knew this plan, except Gilbert. Oh, how this was going to be fun for Yao. Of course, he did know Gilbert's birthday. "Oh? What day is it?" he said.

"You don't know either?!" Gilbert exclaimed. He swore that he heard [Name] tell Yao his birthday a few weeks back. Gil sighed and sat up on the couch and looked down at the floor. Just as he did, Kiku walked in on them. Kiku saw Gilbert, and his eyes slightly widened.

"Oh," Kiku sounded quietly. "Ohayoo, Girbert-san." Gilbert looked up at him and saw the short Japanese man standing at the end of the hallway. Gilbert then got a small flame of hope going on again, and he quickly got up and ran to Kiku. He backed up slightly as the albino got closer.

"Kiku!" Gilbert cried. "You do know vhat day it is right?!"

"Oh, hai," Kiku responded. He then glanced at Yao, who was looking at him expectantly. Kiku got slightly confused and forgot about the plan for a moment. "It's y-"

Yao's eyes widened and he quickly slammed his hands on the counter as hard as he can, inflicting self pain on purpose. "Ow!" he exclaimed in false meaning. Kiku flinched slightly and quickly ran over. Yao sighed in relief and let his hand drop down to his side.

"A-are you okay?" Kiku asked his elder brother. Yao nodded and quickly whispered the plan in his ear and the younger one's eyes quickly widened. Kiku, who was slighly flustered, backed away a little and bowed. "Gomenasai."

"You okay?" the Prussian asked Yao, who just nodded. Gilbert sighed and quickly murmured to them that he was going out.

I ran downstairs right when I heard the door slam from below. I saw my older brothers Kiku and Yao at the kitchen talking. "What's happening? Did Gil leave?"

"Well," Yao said and sighed. "Kiku here almost spoil plan for us!" I then looked at Kiku, who bowed in apology.

"Gomen, Yao's face made me forget," he said and I chuckled a little. Yao gasped in surprise and started shooting off, of how his face could of distracted someone like him.

"Alright you guys," I say, interrupting Yao's bickering. They both turned towards me with confused faces. "Gil's probably kicking rocks out there and might be asking the others if they remember. During this time, we should start setting up." They both nodded and I then turned on my heel, walking into the basement where our 'special' supplies were at.

"VEST!" Gilbert shouted as he slammed open the doors of his and his brother's house.

Ludwig, who was in the kitchen, jumped a little and quickly opened the fridge and stuffed the thing he was baking inside and slammed the doors closed. Gilbert, who saw what he did, rose one eyebrow and walked closer to the counter. He only saw an empty metal bowl, which had a few specks of flour on it. "Bruder, vhat did I tell you about slamming zhe doors open?!" Ludwig growled as he took the bowl and set it in the sink.

"I had a good reason!" Gil exclaimed while throwing his arms up, silver hair jumping slightly as he did. "[Name] und her bruders forgot about vhat today vas!" He then slammed his hands down on the counter, and Ludwig narrowed his eyes slightly at him as he did.

"Vhich is?" the blonde asked simply. His older brother's eyes slightly widened. His OWN brother forgot as well?! He looked down and the floor and just sat at one of the spinning top chairs that was nearby. He crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on it, depressed slightly.

Ludwig smirked slightly, for that this was one of the few occasions where he saw his older brother like this. He quickly untied his pink apron, which he thought he got over his embarrassment, and hung in on the side of the refrigerator. He glanced slightly at the fridge, where the almost finished cake he was baking was in.

_Verdammt, how am I supposed to finish it now?! _Ludwig thought. An idea then popped into his head and he eyed Gilbert, who was still sulking. "Erm, bruder?"

"Vhat?!"

"I sink Italy mentioned somezhing about you and some gift. Placed it upstairs or somezhing," Ludwig said. He then realized he didn't choose his words wisely enough. He mentally facepalmed and he slightly growled at himself. But hopefully, his older bro won't notice.

Gilbert's head snapped up in surprise. Excitement and relief rushed into him as he quickly stood up. "Really?!" he shouted excitedly like a little child. He then quickly ran upstairs without waiting for Ludwig's response. Gilbert promised that he will look at every single spot upstairs for this present.

"Gut. Zhat should keep him occupied," Ludwig murmured to himself. He smiled to himself as he pulled the cake back out.

"Alright, finished!" I said in relief as I put the last streamer up. I then stepped down the ladder, looking around with satisfaction. There were balloons around, mostly red. The streamers were black and white, the colors of the Prussian flag. Speaking of the flag, there were like, three, hanging around. I then looked at Yao, who was back in the kitchen, cooking. "How's it going?!" I shouted over to him.

"German food hard to make!" he shouted back. I smirked slightly, knowing that Yao was used to Japanese and Chinese food. "I can manage though!"

I nodded, then looked over at my Korean brother, who was in charge of putting out the alcoholic drinks. "You okay, Im Yong?!" I called out to him. I heard a 'daze' as a response then a short yelp coming from Kiku. I looked over at him and saw him dodge Im Yong's charging. I chuckled.

There then was a knock at the door. The knock that only the people part of the plan knew. I walked over and opened it, and found Ludwig and Feliciano Vargas standing there. The Italian had a happy face on, like always. Ludwig, as for him, had the same straight expression, but with a smile. I grinned at them. "Hey guys! Did you guys bring what you needed to bring?" I asked them as I moved to the side to let them in.

"Si! I brought the pasta! With a present!" Feli exclaimed as he skipped carefree to a table, where a few gifts were sitting at.

"Ja, I brought zhe cake. Like you asked," Ludwig said. He then held the large casing in his hand a bit higher so I could see. I nodded in satisfaction and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Ludwig! I just know that this is going to be the best cake!" I complimented him. I saw him turn pink a little and he murmured a small 'danke' and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, Ludwig! Good thing you here! I need help with food!" I heard Yao say. I sigh and shake my head slightly. I knew that he needed help.

Alfred F. Jones arrived next, with an arm full of McDonalds. I facepalmed, but let him in anyways. He did sign up for hamburgers after all. . . Arthur Kirkland then came next with his 'scones', promising that he bought it. Francis Bonnefoy came after, bringing one of France's best desserts. Francis was a good cook for sure, I swore I could smell the dessert from my spot. Even now.

Ivan Braginsky came next, bringing along vodka. "Now, Ivan. Don't go replacing the water with vodka again, okay?!" I said carefully. He smiled at me and just nodded. I shivered slightly, remembering what happened back at the academy.

"Of course, sunflower! I wouldn't do that again, da?" he complied.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo came next, with Feli's brother, Lovino. Antonio brought along curros, while Lovino brought a bag full of tomatoes. Antonio told me that I shouldn't worry, for that Lovino ordered pizza as well. Lovino growled and punched Toni in the arm, and the Spaniard just laughed it off.

I clapped my hands together, grabbing everyone's attention. "Guys, I've got to turn off the lights now!" I announced to them, and a course of okays came up. I then walked over to the light switch, which was sadly near the door. _Hopefully Gil doesn't freaking slam the door into my face hard_, I thought. The lights turned off.

"Verdammt! Vhy did you forget?!" I heard the familiar Prussian exclaim outside the door. From what I could tell, he was walking up the steps right now. I could hear the excitement buzzing from the other side of the room, and I quickly shushed them. "Oi, [Name]! Open up!"

I didn't answer, the door was already open. _Wait, why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?_ A feeling of uneasiness came, what am I missing?!

_Crap._

His present. Gilbert's present. I mentally swore to myself. There wasn't enough time to go out and buy a present. If I did, not enough time to wrap it. I needed a cover up.

An idea then popped into my head.

"Hah?! Zhe doors are open?" The door slowly flew open, thank goodness. The remaining light from the sun flew in and the shadow of the Prussian stretched out in the living room. "You guys? [Name]?"

I flicked on the lights. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GILBERT!" a strong chorus came around right when I did.

"So, vhere's zhe last present then?" Gilbert asked the rest of them as he waited eagerly for the last one. The others shrugged in confusion.

"[Name] said that there was going to be at least twenty-three presents in all. There's only twenty-two you opened," Arthur pointed out from his spot at the table. He had a half eaten scone in front of him.

"Eh, [Name] told me that she forgot to buy you a present," Feliciano said sadly. Everyone looked towards him. "I think she's buying it right now."

"Vas?!" Gilbert exclaimed. He then looked at his lap then back at them. "I guess zhat's okay, since she planned zhis all."

"Oh, that is not okay."

That was the voice of [Name]. Coming from the hallway. Everyone turned and saw [Name] standing there. It the most FREAKING beautiful dress ever. It wasn't really revealing, but it was sexy enough to make a few people get a nose bleed. [Name] had a sign that said '23rd Present' on her, and her face was flushed a dark red.

"Alles gute zem geburtstag Gilbert," she said.


End file.
